


Pinkie Promise

by WestSpiderKing0270



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boyfriends?, Cutting, Highschool AU, Hospitals, M/M, Mituna is broken, No Smut, Panic Attacks, Psiioniic is Simon, Psionic is dad, Sadstuck, Sollux is adopted, almost overdose, care, close to death, could be, fluff?, friends - Freeform, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestSpiderKing0270/pseuds/WestSpiderKing0270
Summary: Slight Sadstuck Highschool AU for how Sollux and Eridan meet.Was originally a request but ened up a bit long. Hope you all enjoy!





	Pinkie Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miracle_Novelist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracle_Novelist/gifts).



> Requested by: Miracle_Novelist
> 
> Can you write an angsty Erisol highschool au of how they met? More points if you make me laugh AND cry.  
> ;-)
> 
>  
> 
> Ended up with a bit too much plot for the tumblr inspired book. So i wrote a whole separate story for them! 
> 
> (PS go check out their profile, they got some really nice books there)

Sollux dry heaved again. And again and again. His body lurching forward as his body attempted to purge its self of everything the boy had eaten that day. Bile rises in his throat and he spits it out into the murky water of the toilet bowl. _Disgusting freak. Look at you, can’t even hold yourself together for one day._ Sollux lurches violently, a choking noise rising from his throat. Tears streamed down from his miss matched eyes, rolling down his chin and landing on the seat of the toilet. Sollux closes his eyes and tries to breathe. Once his body has finished heaving and he can sit back without feeling like he would be sick again, Sollux flushes down the remains of his toast. Back against the stall wall, he dug through the pocket of his backpack for the small plastic baggies he keeps hidden in a carved out book. 

“Coding for dumbasses” reads the title. Sollux opens the cover and flicks to page 22. There is a small box carved out that housed about seven baggies of multi colored pills and tablets. The boy pulls them out and takes a pill from each bag. To be honest, mixing all of these different meds was probably going to destroy his liver, but you only live once right? Pulling the red and blue water bottle from the side pocket he throws back the pills with a large gulp of water. Hopefully they will kick in soon, lunch period should be over in less then ten minutes. _Look at you. Pathetic and weak. Reliable on medication cause you’re such a freak you can’t even keep yourself together. Dumbass. Good for nothing. Useless. Lispy bitch cant even say his own name._ The words bounce around his skull like bombs, pain spiking in his temples. “Thhut up! Thhut up!!” He whisper-yelled, smacking the side of his head with the rough palm of his hand. 

There was the click and thud of the bathroom door opening and closing. Sollux froze, did he get caught? No. The person who entered the bathroom was sniffling and shuffling. Probably some guy going through some shit, same as him. The new guy picks the stall next to Sollux, the one he is facing to be exact. He watches with curious eyes as a pair of dusty hightops with violet sharpie doodles on the white areas approaches the toilet and he presumably sits down. Sollux doesnt hear the zip of a fly so he knows they guy probably isnt in here to take a shit. The new arrival diggs through his bag for something, a moment of silence. Then a loud choked off sob. “Hello?” Sollux finally decides to ask. Voice echoing around the crappy tile. There is a startled yelp and something metallic hitting the floor. 

It skids to a stop under Sollux’s stall, right next to where his palm is supporting his weight. Its a blade. A shitty one probably taken from a pencil sharpener but a blade none the less. And its stained red. Bright vibrant red. _Blood_ red. Sollux takes a piece of tissue paper and picks it up. The guy in the other stall is scrambling for something while Sollux stands and exits his own stall. The door flies open to reveal a boy slightly shorter than him, maybe by an inch. Blue striped pants, a plain long sleeve black hoodie with random violet designs and a scarf, despite it being mid June. His eyes are a startling blue almost purple, round glasses that make him look like a child, and a streak of violet down the center of his hair. One sleeve was rolled up and he was pressing a wad of tissue paper to the skin that stained the cheap paper red. 

“Please don’t tell anyone.” He begs, tears glistening in his eyes and staining his cheeks. Sollux glances down at the blade in his hand then back up at the boy. “Why are you doing thith?” He asked, before even thinking about how uncomfortable that would make the boy. But then Sollux sees something, in the boys eyes. That same dark black cloud of self hatred and low self-esteem that Sollux sees every day in the mirror. “Please. Just-Just givve it back.” The boy warbles in a coastal accent. Not from around here that’s for sure. Sollux turns so the hand holding the blade is farther away. “No. Tell me why.” The boy sniffles and winces when his hand moves the paper on his wounded arm. “All my friends hate me and I just-Just fucked up so badly. Im not evven sure i can fix this.” He sniffs between soft gasps for breath. Sollux’s heart immediately softens. This boy just needed someone there to comfort him. And Sollux wasn’t sure what it was but he wanted to help this boy like how no one else did to him. “Can i please get that back noww?” the boy asks, clutching his arm harder and looking at Sollux with pleading eyes. 

“No. You dont need it.” Sollux folded the paper over the blade and stuck it in his back pocket. The look on the poor boy’s looked like Sollux had just ran over his dog. “But i _need_ it. I deservve it.” Sollux only shook his head. He was going to help this boy if it was the last thing he did. Pushing down the second wave of bile forming in his throat, Sollux went back to his bag for the med kit he always kept on him. Having long lanky legs meant he wasnt the most graceful. Sollux motioned towards the sinks. The boy hopped up to sit on one, arm still covered. “W-wwhy are you doing this?” He asked, using an elbow to wipe away a few stray tears. Sollux got the wad of paper towels wet and brushed the boy’s hand away. “Becauthe you dont detherve any of thith. What’th your name?” He attempted to change the topic while gently pealing the blood stained tissue paper away from his skin. “E-Eridan Ampora.” Eridan mumbled. Sollux only gave him a soft smile. “Mineth tholluth Captor. Minuth the lithp of course.” The shorter boy watched in silence as Sollux carefully wiped the blood away. 

There were three fresh cuts. Parallel and running horizontally on the back of his wrist. No where near an artery but still pissing blood. There were hundreds more, some looked like they were made years ago while others looked like they had just finished healing. “Sollux Captor?” Eridan hummed gently. The lanky boy looked up and gave him a nod. “Yep. The one and only.” It was silent once again in the bathroom while Sollux added a healing paste and bandaged the arm, careful not to put too much pressure on it. Eridan was looking at the arm in what almost looked like shock. “No one’s evver been so gentle wwith me before.” He muttered. Sollux patted his cheek gently. “Hey, wanna be friendth with me?” The taller boy asked, miss matched eyes meeting Eridan’s blue ones. Eridan’s face brightened slightly. “Really? Y-you’d be friends with me?” Sollux nodded. A thought floated across his mind. The taller male stuck out his pinky. “Pinky promithe.” Eridan smiled, making Sollux’s heart melt. “Pinky promise.” He echoed, wrapping a pinky around Sollux’s. 

 

——Seven Weeks Later——

Eridan was at the park with Sollux. The two were walking and just talking about random things when it happened. 

“And tho I told her. ‘Well maybe if you were thmart enough you could see the gaping hole in your thource code’!” Sollux chuckled. Eridan smiled and gave a gentle chuckle. He had never remembered a time when he had smiled more often then when he was with Sollux. Even if he knew the boy was still hiding something, Eridan didn’t question it. Then Sollux froze in his tracks, face draining of all color. “Sollux?” Eridan questioned. The taller hoy’s eyes rolled back and his legs gave out. In sudden panic, Eridan lurched forward to keep his friend from cracking his skull on the ground. Sollux’s body twitched and spasmed. There was screaming, and it took Eridan a moment to realize it was his own voice. Other park goers were rushing forward, a woman frantically talking to the emergency responders. 

Everything was noise and lights. Eridan was on his knees trying to keep Sollux’s head up while his body twitched like he was going through an attack. There was blare of sirens and an older man was pushing him away from Sollux. Two more rushed over to check the boy while the first one held Eridan back. Tears were streaming down his face as he was screaming out sollux’s name in a pained worried cry. “Sollux!” He screamed, throat cracking at the volume. They brought the boy over to the ambulance, laying the frail looking and still slightly twitching body on the bed. Eridan screamed and kicked when they tried to separate the him from his friend. Finally the emergency responders gave in and let Eridan sit in the back with Sollux. He watched with tears streaming down his face as the responders stuck needles of clear liquid into Sollux’s arms and a mask over his mouth.

By this time Sollux had stopped twitching and was laying dead still, the only sign of him still being alive was the soft rise and fall of his small chest under the overly large shirt. He looked so pale and fragile. Eridan let out a chocked sob at the sight. It had only taken ten minutes to get to the hospital. The workers had to physically restrain Eridan who struggled and squirmed to be with his friend. Finally when the doors were shut and Sollux was out of sight, Eridan had fallen limp in the security’s’ arms. They put him in the waiting room and set another security officer near the door. Eridan sobbed and bounced his leg, the worst of thoughts coming to mind. Was his friend going to be ok? What had happened? Sollux seemed fine at first, what happened to cause this? Eridan let out a shaky breath, his eyes gone dry. With a sort of numbness, his body leaned to lay down across three chairs and he passed out. 

When a gentle hand shook his shoulder Eridan shot up like someone shocked him. Sollux. However the male standing in front of him wasn’t Sollux. Instead it was a male nurse in white with a dark tan and pointed anime style shades. “Dirk S.” read his name tag. “Is Sol ok?” Eridan asked immediately. The man named Dirk nodded with a blank face. “He is in stable condition. You can go sit in his room until the doctor arrives.” Dirk steps back so Eridan can stand and wipe his eyes. “Take me to him.” Eridan mutters, shoulders slumping. Without hesitation, Dirk spins on a heal and heads down the hall of doors. Eridan follows close behind, fingers playing with the sleeve of his sweater. The room that housed Sollux was small. Sollux’s body looked even smaller. Laying in that bed with wires and tubes connecting to his arms, a mask over his face. Dirk lets him sit down before checking a few flashing monitors and scribbling something down on a clip board. “The doctor should be here soon.” He says before leaving. Eridan moves the chair closer, his cool hand gripping Sollux’s surprisingly warm one. Tears fell silently down his face. What had happened?

The doctor arrived only five minutes later, clip board in hand. “Eridan Ampora I’m guessing.” He says in a smooth tone. The tag on his chest reads “Doc Scratch” in green letters. “Um yes. Wwhat happened to him? Is he going to be alright?” Eridan asked worriedly. The doctor checked the monitors for a moment before answering. “How are you related to Sollux Captor?” He finally asks, fiddling with a nob on a bag of clear liquid that was dripping into a tube connected to Sollux’s arm. “I’m his friend.” Eridan said hesitantly. The doctor turned to face the boy, mouth a thin line. “Unfortunately I’m not allowed to disclose sensitive information to friends-“ Eridan cuts him off with words that stung to push out. “Boyfriend. Im his boyfriend.” His brain had already decided on it before Eridan could stop it. The ideas of being boyfriends with Sollux had never really crossed his mind. Eridan only pushed those thoughts away, he would think through them later. 

Doc Scratch’s face relaxed. “We have found an overwhelming amount of acetaminophen in his bloodstream. Acetaminophen is the main chemical in common over the counter pain killers. His body was overwhelmed with the chemical and shut down in order to fight it. Have you noticed any strange behavior from Sollux in the past?” Eridan was glued to his seats. Pain killers. Overwhelming amount. Shut down. The words bounced in his head. “N-No doctor. He seemed perfectly normal to me.” The doctor scratched something onto the papers. “Any strange actions recently? Lack of appetite? Dehydration maybe?” Eridan only shook his head, still in a daze. Sollux wasn’t the biggest eater but he did eat. And he always seemed to be drinking more water than anyone else. But before the other boy could answer a man in a suit with a yellow tie ran into the room. “Sollux. Where’s my Sollux?” He asked the doctor. Bright gold like brown eyes, the same color as Sollux’s, looked at the doctor then Eridan, finally landing on Sollux’s body laying in the bed. “Sollux.” He muttered stepping closer. 

“Sir Captor, please calm down.” Doc scratch insisted. The man took deep breaths, eyes never leaving Sollux’s body. Dirk from earlier enters behind the man, Sollux’s dad if Eridan had to guess, with a boy a few years younger than Sollux next to him. The boy had shaggy black hair that fell in his eyes and a happy grin on his face. Eridan racked his brain for a name. Mituna. Sollux had mentioned his brother only a few times. Something about not being all there in the head after an incident when they were young that left Mituna broken and his best friend at the time, a mute. Eridan let go of Sollux’s hand on reflex. “Sir Captor, can I speak to you in the hall?” The doctor asked. Sollux’s dad turned to glance at Mituna. “ ‘tuna, go sit down. Daddy has to talk to the doctor about your brother.” His voice is kind and caring when he was talking to Mituna. Eridan’s heart ached for his own father to actually care that much about him. 

The boy smiles and nods, jumping into a chair across the room. He pulls off a backpack that has a yellow and black skateboard covered in ducktape strapped to it. “Hevo!” Mituna chirps happily at Eridan. The older boy only smiles. “Hi. You’re Mituna right?” The boy giggles and squirms in his seat. “Yet! I is za tuna!” Eridan could feel his heart melt. The things Sollux would say about his brother. The boy really cared about him. Mituna giggled and pulled out a coloring book and a box of crayons. Eridan’s attention shifted to Sollux’s dad who had re-entered the room. “ ‘tuna? Sweetie. Put on your headphones for daddy. I need to talk to Solli-bee’s friend.” Sollux’s dad got on one knee to speak eye to eye with his son. The boy smilled and pulled out a pair of headphones connected to a small tape player. It was old fashioned but still in surprisingly good shape. Once the headphones were placed securely over Mituna’s ears and the tape started to play, Sollux’s dad stood turning to look at Eridan. 

“Im sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I’m Simon Captor, Sollux’s adopted father.” He stuck a hand out to shake. Eridan took it firmly, standing. “Eridan Ampora, a friend of Sollux’s. I was with him when he blacked out.” There was a moment of silence as Simon let go of Eridan’s hand and looked down at his son. “The doctor told me you refused to leave his side.” He said softly. Eridan tensed up, ready to explain that he was only a friend to Sollux. Nothing else. Thankfully he didnt need to. “Sollux needs more friends like you.” Still not sure what to say, Eridan sat back down, looking over at Sollux’s pale skin. “Yeah. He is my only friend as well.” Simon pulls up a chair next to Eridan, interlocking his own fingers with Sollux’s. The two sit like that in silence until Mituna starts to scream about bees and honey. 

Panic flares in Simon’s eyes and he quickly lets go of Sollux’s hand to race over to his other son. “Za beeez! da tha beessss no honey honey bad bad bad!! aghhhhhhfhfjfndhdh!!” Mituna screams, hitting the headphones off his ears and throwing the coloring book to the floor. The other boy watches in shock while Simon pulls off his coat and throws it over Mituna’s head, pulling the cloaked boy close. “Its ok ‘tuna. There’s no bees. No bees here. They are far away I promise. No bees and no honey I swear.” He coos lightly, rocking softly with a still struggling Mituna in his arms. “Zaa beesss.” Mituna gives a final cry before stilling. In a rush of white cloak, Dirk is in the room. “Is everything alright?” He asks Simon. The older man nods. “Yes My apologies. Mituna sometimes gets attacks, I have him calmed down now.” Dirk gives a nod, glancing at Eridan and Sollux before leaving the room. The smaller boy is still sniffling and mumbling while his dad rocks him. Eridan only watches from a distance. 

 

——4 hours Later——

The hospital is quiet. People have gone home, and the sun has set. Eridan had sent a quick text to his father saying he would be out for most of the night. The message blinks, ‘Read’ but there is no text back. Typical of his dad. Simon had left an hour ago to take Mituna home, who had passed out after his attack. Eridan was alone in the room with Sollux and the blinking machines. His fingers were locked with Sollux’s, thumb tracing patterns on the soft skin. Eridan leans on the bedside, eyes watching Sollux’s chest rise and fall calmly. 

 

“H-Hello?” A voice croaked out in the dim light. Eridan’s eyes snap open and he sits up. A thin blanket falls from his shoulder. Sollux was staring at him with sunken dual colored eyes. “Sollux.” Eridan almost sobbed. He knew he probably looked like a mess, hair sticking up, blanket marks on one cheek, and clothes a wrinkled mess. But Eridan honestly didn’t care. Sollux was awake. Finally awake. “Where am I?” Sollux asked softly, eyes glancing around the room. The overhead lights were dimmed but the bright light from the hall was enough to see with. “We were walking and you passed out on me. You’re at the hospital.” Eridan explains, gripping Sollux’s hand. The taller boy furrows his eyebrows in confusion. “W-Who are you?” 

Eridan could feel the ground fall out under him. Sollux didn’t recognize him? He felt like he couldnt breathe. Then Sollux was laughing. A wheezing noise mixed with a kinda snort. “Ya doof. Of courthe I remember you.” He chuckles. Eridan’s face goes red. “Y-You ass!” He hisses, giving Sollux’s shoulder a light punch. Apparently they were making enough noise to notify Dirk, who entered the room with a swish of his white coat. “Sollux Captor? You’re up.” The boy only wheezes to catch his breath while nodding. Dirk sets about checking the monitors and tubes connecting to Sollux. There is a satisfactory grin behind the clear plastic mask Sollux wears. “You thould have theen your face.” He comments. Eridan only gives him a half hearted glare. Dirk calmly checked Sollux’s pulse and breathing, puttering almost silently across the room. “I meet your brother.” Eridan said, pulling the light blanket up on his shoulders. A sort of shocked apologetic look covered Sollux’s face. Eridan sees he is ready to say something and cuts him off. “He is so swweet. And your dad, super kind and understanding.” A blush dusts Sollux’s cheeks and he looks away sheepishly. 

“If you two are done flirting. The doctor should be back soon.” Dirk announces, picking up a clip board and heading out with it. “Flirting?” Sollux questions softly, looking over at Eridan. The other boy is looking at the floor, nudging the tiles with his doodle covered shoes. “They wwouldn’t tell me wwhat happened to you unless I wwas really close. So I told them wwe wwere.......dating.” Eridan cringed at his coastal accent. It was always so much heavier when he was nervous. There is a moment of silence were Eridan is almost certain he had crossed a line and gone too far. Calling Sollux his boyfriend? What was he thinking. Now Sollux probably hated him. _Nice going fuck up. It was great while it lasted. But of course you have to fuck everything up. Like always._ “Dating?” Sollux questioned softly, voice sounding small and quiet. Panic flared under Eridan’s ribs. His first line of defense being to talk. “I just wwanted to knoww wwhat wwas wwrong wwith you. It doesnt havve to mean anything. Nothing at all. Wwe can just be friends. I really didn-“ His heavily accented words were cut off by Sollux’s hand pressing a warm finger to his lips. “Huthh. You are thuch a dork.” He lisped behind the plastic. Eridan huffed, puffing his cheeks out slightly. Apparently Sollux thought that looked fucking hilarious and bursted into his weezy laugh. Eridan puffed out the air and joined him in laughing. He was so glad Sollux was ok.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out alot longer than I thought it would. Plot kinda exploded on me. 
> 
> But I do have a question. Would you guys like to see this continued?


End file.
